Fishnet
by Society's Failure
Summary: Sakura's upset with the fact she's still pure and innocent, and seeks help from a teacher she knows fits the job. Rated M for later content for sure, KakaSaku, SakuOthers


"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can you…"

The silver-haired man looked up from the novel (literary porn) in his hand, and rose a questioning brow at his former student. It had been a long time since she had asked anything of him (excluding going to lunch with her, today), especially given the fact that she had learned about everything he could teach her… She was twenty-five, ANBU captain, strong and confident in just about every way. So it really did come as a surprise when he saw the uncertainty on her pretty face, a slight blush high in her cheeks reflecting the odd shade of her hair.

"Can I what?" he asked her lazily, mentally noting what page he was on before closing the Icha Icha book with a sigh. As much as he was always open to help his students, former or not, he was getting to this really great part when Michiko, the story's heroine, decidedly pounced on the object of her lust-

"Teach me how to get a guy."

… Well, that sure as _hell_ wasn't what he had been expecting.

"I mean, I guess I kind of know, because they teach us how to seduce men for missions and all, but that's just… Different. I want to know how to do it outside of a mission." Her voice dropped lower and lower as she spoke, and the light blush deepened into dual blots of flaming red on her face. Her hands curled around the iced water she had ordered, and she looked just about ready to melt in the booth she was seated at.

Kakashi found himself crossed between laughing and running. As much as he wanted to laugh it off, yes, the pleading look in her eyes told him that she was being dead serious. Crossing his arms over his chest decidedly, the jounin eyed her with a critical gaze while leaning to press his back against the cushion of the seat.

"Where is this coming from, Sakura?" he questioned lightly, still sounding as bored and lazy as always.

She looked away from him, her eyes shooting to the window they sat next to. It was a nice and homely little diner place with a good atmosphere and a very attractive staff. She must have picked this place specifically to entice him to go along with her entreaty… And their specialties was one of his favorites. Miso soup with eggplant… Which he had of course ordered. So obviously this had been bothering her for a long time, if she took the time to actually plan out _where _to ask.

"All of my time the last few years have been spent training to get stronger. And I guess I've realized I never really worked on being…" she trailed off, looking rather flustered.

"A woman?" he offered.

"Yeah, that." Her head tipped down in her embarrassment, hair falling forward to frame the sides of her face. Given the chance to fully examine her, Kakashi fixated his one eye on her, and let his mind evaluate.

Despite the fact that she said she hadn't had time to work on being a woman, she sure had managed to grow into the appearance of one, as the years went by. Her forehead finally fit her face, and her features were angular and appealing to the eye; especially the light-green eyes. The short, tom-boyish cut of chunnin years was replaced by a complimenting layered cut, longest going down to her chest. Which managed to bring attention to her bust that had grown more, too. The jounin would admit Sakura wasn't the huge-chested monster her shishou was, but that was fine; most males that weren't Jiraiya didn't mind moderate size at all. He had already noted on the way in the defined curve of her waist, the way her red shirt had clung tightly to a toned torso, and long legs accentuated by the knee-high boots she had kept.

"I don't see why you might be having any troubles. If you aren't being hit on already, I would question the sexuality of the ninjas these days." He was known for being blunt, and though she knew that more than most, the innocent shock in her eyes brought a gleam of laughter to his. "Really, Sakura. I don't see what you need to know. Most guys would love to… Uh…" he broke off, finding himself resorting back to the original question. _'Teach me how to get a guy…' _What exactly did she mean? Just… Sex? Or an actuall relationship?

"But they all know me as Sakura, the 'I'll kick your ass because you made a sex joke' girl. My reputation after having been friends with Naruto for so long has suffered," she groaned, appearing to ignore his hesitation. "I want to be able to get them to forget that! But I don't know how."

"So… You want me to help you recreate your demeanor towards potential choices?" As much as he was already thinking about how awkward it would be, the way she sounded so… Distraught, and frustrated over it moved him to a degree. Just enough to get him to agree.

"Yes. I just need to make an impression that'll make them… Make them _want_ me," she answered.

Good gods. Raising a hand to rub his chin through the mask that covered most of his face, Kakashi fell silent as the pretty waitress brought their food to the table. His steaming bowl of soup was slid in front of him, and he used the distraction as a chance to try and gather his thoughts. Watching as a plate of sushi and a bowl of ramen of some sort (it was no surprise to see that Naruto had managed to rub off on her choice of lunch), he waited until Meyumi (or so her nametag said) was gone before he asked his next question.

"Well, we're going to get to this soon anyway, and it makes it easier so I know what I need to teach you," he started, almost to himself, granting him a confused look from the roseate across from him. "Are you looking for a relationship, or do you just want to get laid?"

Her green gaze snapped up to meet his eye, the blush that had managed to fade away to a faint coloring flaming anew, brighter and more contrasting against her pale skin than before. Her mouth opened as if she was going to reply, but closed again before sound had the chance to spurt out. The copy ninja was vaguely reminded of a fish out of water.

"It's… I... This wasn't so awkward when I thought it out," she finally muttered with a sigh, hands moving down to clasp each other in her lap.

"You may as well be honest, Sakura. You came to me asking for advice. I just need to know what direction I need to lead you in. It's only awkward if you make it that way," Kakashi replied with a shrug. It really wasn't all that bad. They were both adults, right? Maybe it was just because of how innocent she really was. Which still was a surprise to him, like seriously. Because how she had managed to get to the point she was without having gained any sort of experience was beyond him.

"Uhh… I came to you for advice on the second," Sakura grumbled, hardly audible from across the table.

Hn… Another surprise. She was hardly one he had ever seen as the tap-and-go sort. More so one for those long, drawn out relationships that were sappy and full of… Sap. She's always been a romantic, and he supposed it just wasn't out of his head that perhaps she'd changed more than he had expected since the last time they had had a little pow-wow.

"Well, that makes my life easier. Seducing a male for sex is easier than getting him to stick it out." His tone was flat and neutral, like it was simply a fact of life. And it was, really. He had no doubt that she could probably go up to just about any guy and just ask for them to sleep with her, and they would. It was just a matter of getting her to the stage that she could do so without being so… Totally and utterly blunt. Already he could see the issue. Her lack of confidence in herself was where the problem was located; if she didn't think men would want her… Well, that was the first tip.

"I don't want to seem like a whore, but… Blah. It just makes me feel like a misfit, you know? Twenty-five, and haven't fucked anybody. Even _Naruto_ managed to get some. How the hell did that idiot beat me?" she ranted, scowling down at her plate of food. Ahhh, competition was obviously playing a part, too. But instead of the usual 'ha, I'm gonna be stronger than you', Kakashi was having to deal with his students wanting to one up each other with 'ha, I'm gonna sex more shit than you.'

"It'd only be whorish if you wanted to get paid," Kakashi replied casually, allowing a bit of a teasing tone to mingle with the nonchalance.

"Kakashi!" she shrieked indignantly, caught between laughing and telling him to stop being so forward. But then again, that was where her problem was to begin with. So maybe being more open (cruelly and humiliatingly so included) about sexual topics with would make this easier. Probably. Settling for a half-smile, the kunoichi shook her head before taking up her pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart. "I guess it's true enough. But what does that mean I am, then?"

"A girl looking for a good time?"

"… Yeah, let's go with that one." Shaking her head with a smile, Sakura picked up a piece of sushi with the dual wooden sticks before plopping one in her mouth, staring out the window while her mind worked and jaw chewed. Taking advantage of the silence, Kakashi took a long sip from his bowl of soup (though how he managed to get it through the mask was beyond anybody present), his own thoughts flicking through what exactly… Tutoring her in the art of sex-getting would entail. Already he had a vague idea of where he would start.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" It sounded more like an attempt to ask her out himself, but that was far from what he planned. Already he had thought of a place where he could show her the fundamentals of sorts, without having to actually make up scenarios himself. Because that was just weird, and preset ones, for real, made his life so much easier.

"No. Got something in mind?" she asked around a mouthful of food, pointing her chopsticks at him with an eyebrow raised. Taking his sweet time, he took another sip of his soup, ignoring the look of 'what the fucking shit' from the woman in front of him.

"Yes. I'll meet you at your apartment around eight. Dress like you would to a club. And then we'll discuss what _I_ get out of this." With the final word, he put down his now empty bowl and brought back out his Icha Icha, flipping it open to the page he had left off on. "See you." In a cloud of smoke he was gone, leaving her alone at the table. Mouth stuffed with more sushi, she sat and scowled at the seat he had been in just mere seconds before.

It hadn't really occurred to her that he would expect something out of this… And nor did she know what the hell she could offer. Well, actually, she did. And the very thought of paying back her sensei with the skills he taught her made her giggle lightly before pushing back her plate with a content sigh.

And only then did she realize that the jerk had left her with the bill. What a douchehag.

…

…

…

**REPOST 8D This is boring work, guys. Dx But yeah. Enjoy again. **


End file.
